UN PETIT MATIN PARESSEUX ET COQUIN (OU CALIN ROMANTIQUE) Par BL Miller
by fausta88
Summary: Traduction de BL Miller de "A Lazy Loving Morning (A.K.A. PWP Romantic Fluff)".


UN PETIT MATIN PARESSEUX ET COQUIN  
(OU CALIN ROMANTIQUE)

Par BL Miller

Traduction de Fausta88

-  
Déclaration : Les caractères appartiennent à MCA Universal, je ne fais que les emprunter pour un instant. Ceci est une histoire typiquement BL. De longues scènes d'amour détaillées entre deux femmes amoureuses. Si vous ne le supportez pas, vous ne devriez pas être en train de surfer sur mon site. Pas besoin de violence, pas besoin de chakram volant, pas besoin de penser longtemps.

Xena ouvrit les yeux au moment où Apollon commençait son voyage quotidien au-dessus du ciel. L'air du petit matin chaud et le corps tout aussi chaud niché contre la guerrière la fit hésiter à se lever. Sa vessie manifesta sa présence, mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre la douceur de la barde. Elle fit glisser sa main à travers les tresses d'or, tandis que son autre main montait et descendait doucement le long du bras posé à travers son corps. Gabrielle était très câline et Xena ne l'aurait pas désiré autrement. Elle resta là un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle protestation de sa vessie ne l'emportât finalement et, à contrecœur, elle s'extirpa des bras de son amante.  
"Où tu vas ?" marmonna la barde endormie, tendant en vain la main pour ramener Xena sous les couvertures.  
"Je vais revenir. Faut que j'aille dans les bois et que je mette plus de bois dans le feu," répondit-elle en se penchant pour déposer un léger baiser sur la tempe de Gabrielle. Cependant, au moment où elle essaya de se relever, elle se retrouva capturée par des bras pressants enroulés autour de sa nuque et tirée vers le bas pour un baiser profond et tendre.  
"Mmm, ça, c'est un vrai baiser du matin," murmura la barde ; ses yeux verts pétillaient. "Je m'occupe du feu."  
"Si j'avais su que c'était le moyen de te faire lever, je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps," dit Xena en se redressant.  
"J'aurais bien aimé que tu le fasses," répondit-elle. "C'est bien mieux que de l'eau dans la figure." Elle s'assit et frotta ses yeux encore pleins de sommeil, pendant que la guerrière se dirigeait vers les buissons.  
Un surplus de dinars et un détour par un village voisin le jour précédent leur accordait le luxe de profiter de gâteaux sucrés avec leur thé matinal. Quand Gabrielle lui tendit une des douceurs collantes, Xena ne put résister. Attrapant la barde par le poignet, elle referma ses doigts sur les siens, sa langue lécha les dernières traces du gâteau sucré. Une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, au lieu de lécher, elle se mit à sucer.  
"Tu sais l'effet que ça me fait," murmura la barde, les paupières légèrement baissées.  
"Mm, je sais," répondit Xena en reportant son attention sur le point sensible à l'intérieur du poignet de Gabrielle. Elle sourit contre la peau douce en entendant le gémissement de la barde. Le monde s'évanouit quand elle remonta vers le bras de son amante, s'arrêtant pour mordiller doucement l'intérieur du coude. Le temps qu'elle atteignît l'épaule, la respiration de la barde s'était intensifiée, son buste montait et descendait d'une façon des plus appétissantes. Elles savaient toutes deux que le bustier vert n'allait pas durer longtemps.  
"Xena... unngh." Tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire fut perdu quand les lèvres de son amante se refermèrent dans le creux de sa gorge. "Oh Dieux."  
"Non…" murmura la guerrière. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de dieux, juste l'une de l'autre." Elle déposa une série de baisers de la nuque à la mâchoire, puis continua son chemin jusqu'à l'endroit qu'elle désirait le plus, les lèvres si douces de Gabrielle. Elles ne s'écrasèrent pas, il n'y avait pas d'urgence dans le contact, il n'y avait que la douce sensation de leurs bouches qui se rencontraient. Les mains de Xena trouvèrent leur chemin autour du torse de la barde, ses longs doigts s'écartèrent pour caresser toute la peau nue qui s'offrait à elle. Les mains de Gabrielle ne restaient pas non plus inactives, elles plongeaient dans les mèches sombres et s'enroulaient autour de la nuque de sa puissante amante. Les Champs Elysées n'avaient rien de la joie qu'elles pouvaient évoquer l'une à l'autre. Les yeux fermés, elles continuèrent à goûter la douceur de la bouche de l'autre, une douceur bien meilleure que n'importe quel gâteau sucré.  
"Je t'aime," souffla Xena dans l'oreille qu'elle mordillait. Elle repoussa la barde en même temps sur les couvertures. Elle s'appuya sur un coude et prit un moment pour simplement regarder l'incroyable beauté qui lui avait été accordée en bénédiction. Elle tendit le bras et suivit de son long doigt le contour des lèvres de Gabrielle, s'émerveillant, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, d'avoir autant de chance. Le besoin d'embrasser sa bien-aimée fut trop fort pour être ignoré plus longtemps et Xena abaissa à nouveau sa bouche pour goûter sa barde. Avec une lenteur atroce, elle mordilla et embrassa Gabrielle, tandis que sa main libre commençait ses explorations du territoire familier du corps de la jeune barde. Les doigts passaient des abdos bien développés à la courbe sensuelle de sa hanche.  
"Arrête cela," l'admonesta Gabrielle doucement, après un passage de trop vers son point le plus chatouilleux.  
"J'aime te faire gigoter," répondit Xena en utilisant sa bouche pour réduire au silence toute réponse. "J'aime te sentir réagir à mes caresses." Elle glissa ses doigts juste en bas du bustier vert, souriant lorsqu'elle sentit Gabrielle inspirer brusquement. "Si belle," murmura-t-elle en admiration complète devant le spectacle d'amour et de désir du visage de son amante.  
Il y avait des jours où Gabrielle s'estimait heureuse quand Xena alignait quatre mots en une fois, mais quand il s'agissait de faire l'amour, la langue de la guerrière ne trouvait pas de repos. Si elle ne l'utilisait pas pour amener la barde aux plus hauts sommets de l'extase, elle l'utilisait à réaffirmer verbalement à sa jeune amante combien elle l'aimait. Des mots tendres, que personne n'aurait cru dans le vocabulaire de la guerrière, sortaient sans cesse de sa bouche, entre les baisers. Ces mains, rendues calleuses par des années de maniement de l'épée, étaient extraordinairement douces quand elles caressaient sa chair tendre. Il n'y avait pas de hâte quand il s'agissait de l'expression physique de leur amour, quand il s'agissait de donner du plaisir à Gabrielle. Pour Xena, chaque fois était comme la première fois, elle faisait taire ses propres besoins et désirs et prenait plaisir dans le plus simple des actes. Un baiser par-ci, une caresse par-là, chaque action et réaction apportait autant de joie à Xena que si elle les recevait elle-même, au lieu de les donner.  
Elle se perdait en Gabrielle, la douceur de sa nuque, l'odeur de ses cheveux d'or, le bruit de ses soupirs et de ses gémissements. Elle défit doucement les lacets du bustier vert, l'impatience des trésors cachés tout près était presque insupportable. Gabrielle aurait été tout aussi heureuse si Xena avait arraché le tissu de son corps, mais la guerrière refusait de se presser. Elle savourait chaque nouveau morceau de peau qui se découvrait, un cadeau qu'elle croyait fermement ne jamais avoir mérité. "Je t'aime," murmura Xena quand le tissu vert s'ouvrit pour révéler les seins de la barde. Elle se repositionna entre les jambes de la jeune femme et planta une série de baisers du menton de Gabrielle à son nombril, tandis que ses mains caressaient doucement les flancs de la barde. "Dieux…tellement." Ses doigts glissèrent légèrement sur les tendres monts, évitant soigneusement la peau froncée qui réclamait douloureusement qu'on lui accordât attention, alors qu'elle continuait à laisser sa bouche jouer sur l'abdomen bien développé.  
"Xena… s'il te plaît... ouiiii," soupira la barde quand les longs doigts finirent par frôler ses tétons dressés. Le besoin de la guerrière emporta sa modération et elle se redressa pour refermer ses lèvres autour d'une petite bosse dressée. Sa langue goûta la chair salée, la durcissant encore plus par ses administrations. Les mmm qui sortaient de sa bouche se mêlaient dans l'air matinal avec les gémissements de plaisir de la barde. Sa langue donnait encore et encore de petits coups au téton dressé, tandis que ses mains continuaient à caresser toute la peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Les doigts de Gabrielle se prirent dans les mèches foncés et ses hanches s'élevèrent, bougeant en rythme, pour se presser contre l'estomac recouvert de cuir. "Dieux... si bon..."  
Le besoin évident dans la voix de son amante charmait Xena plus que n'importe quel chant de sirène. Ses mains s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de la nuque du barde et sa bouche alla capturer les douces lèvres, ces lèvres dont elle ne pouvait toujours pas se rassasier. Sa langue traça leur contour avant de s'y glisser pour goûter à nouveau la douceur de la bouche de Gabrielle. Si le monde s'était écroulé à cet instant, la guerrière s'en serait moqué. Elle flottait sur un nuage de béatitude et n'avait aucunement l'intention de revenir sur terre de sitôt. Sa langue dansait avec celle de la barde, exprimant ses émotions sans l'aide des mots. Mais hélas, elle ne pouvait plus longtemps ignorer les doux gémissements et la pression maintenant constante des hanches de la barde contre elle. Xena donna plusieurs baisers sur les lèvres qu'elle aimait tant, avant de se séparer d'elles. Elle reporta sa bouche sur les tétons affamés de contact. Les yeux fermés, elle se concentra sur les sensations qui couraient à travers elle... la sensation des mains de Gabrielle qui se pressaient contre sa tête, ses cuisses contres ses flancs, les doux gémissements et la respiration saccadée qui caressait ses oreilles. Elle se leva légèrement et mit la mains entre elles deux pour ôter la ceinture qui retenait la jupe de la barde en place, souriant contre ses seins à la brusque inspiration de Gabrielle et au "ouiii" hors d'haleine qui s'échappa des lèvres parfaites. Quelques mouvements encore et sa jeune amante fut nue à côté d'elle, un spectacle dont Xena n'était jamais fatiguée, un spectacle qui la faisait toujours avaler difficilement d'émerveillement. Elle se mit les bras de chaque côté de la barde et se pencha pour un baiser à toucher l'âme. " Je t'aime, Gabrielle," murmura-t-elle en mordillant tout le long de son chemin sur la mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignît un lobe d'oreille encadré de cheveux d'or. "J'aime tout en toi," souffla-t-elle avant de prendre la peau sensible dans sa bouche et de la sucer. Elle bougea jusqu'à être sur le flanc contre la barde, une main libre d'explorer.  
"Xennnaaa..." Il n'y avait pas de mots dans le vocabulaire de Gabrielle pour décrire la profondeur de ses sentiments pour la femme qui lui faisait l'amour. Les caresses de Xena avaient le pouvoir de lui enlever toute pensée rationnelle et de réduire la barde en une masse frémissante d'un désir que seule sa guerrière pouvait étancher. Les doigts de Xena tracèrent légèrement une ligne descendant le long du corps de la barde, jusqu'à ce qu'ils dansent dans des bouclettes dorées. Elle se mit sur un coude pour regarder les réactions de Gabrielle lorsque ses doigts commencèrent à former des cercles nonchalants et à faire des huit dans le doux triangle de poils. "Tu... tu me rends folle, tu sais," siffla entre ses dents la barde tandis que ses hanches essayaient d'encourager les doigts de la guerrière à assouvir ses besoins.  
"Je sais," la douce réponse arriva avant que les lèvres remontassent la ligne de la mâchoire pour réclamer la bouche de la barde. Au moment où sa langue se glissa entre ses lèvres écartées, les doigts de Xena glissèrent entre les lèvres trempées, reposant sur les côté du clito de Gabrielle et faisant gémir les deux femmes à cet exquis contact. "Mmm, tu est toute mouillée," murmura la guerrière, relevant la tête pour regarder son adorée.  
"Je ne... vois vraiment... pas pourquoi," plaisanta la barde. Son souffle devint plus saccadé quand Xena commença à faire des mouvements circulaires. "Ah... oh Dieux, là... ouiii... oh Dieux, n'arrête pas," murmura-t-elle. La guerrière ne pouvait pas résister aux murmures sexy de Gabrielle et faisait de son mieux pour que ce son sortît de la bouche de la barde à chaque fois qu'elles faisaient l'amour. Elle plongea son doigt juste un moment pour collecter plus de ce crémeux liquide de désir, avant de retourner au faisceau de nerfs durci. Une série d'effleurements légers et doux, mélangée à des caresses plus fermes et Gabrielle se tendit, incontrôlable, et cria le nom de la guerrière. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de Xena et la supplia presque du plus intime des contacts. "S'il te plaît..."  
La femme aux cheveux corbeau ôta ses doigts et se repositionna entre les jambes de la barde. Elle planta une série de baisers sur l'intérieur de chaque cuisse avant d'embrasser les grandes lèvres toutes gonflées. La nourriture des dieux n'avait rien à voir avec le goût enivrant et l'odeur de la passion de Gabrielle. L'eau vint à la bouche de Xena et elle se lécha les lèvres par avance, prenant un avant-goût de ce qui allait venir. Elle prit d'abord une lèvre dans sa bouche et la suça, puis l'autre, récompensée en cela par le grognement guttural venant de la barde et la sensation de deux petites mains se pressant contre sa tête, la poussant. Gabrielle planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol et éleva ses hanches, cherchant le contact de la langue ferme contre son orifice, ses mains gardant en place la bouche de son amante. "Oh ouiii... s'il te plaît, Xena, s'il te plaît," elle suppliait maintenant, l'urgence atteignant rapidement le paroxysme de sa passion. La guerrière passa ses bras sous les cuisses musclées et autour des hanches pour garder la barde en position. Ses yeux bleus se levèrent pour regarder les seins de Gabrielle se lever et s'abaisser à chaque inspiration forcée et ses lèvres s'écartèrent quand un chapelet de grognements et de soupirs éclata à la suite de ses activités orales. La langue de Xena explorait chaque pli, chaque repli comme si c'était la première fois. Les cris de Gabrielle devinrent moins urgents et la guerrière sut exactement ce dont sa barde avait besoin. Xena referma ses lèvres autour du clito engorgé et elle l'excita de sa langue en léchant doucement et amoureusement et, en alternance, en passant une langue ferme. Des doigts se pressèrent plus durement contre la tête de la guerrière et les mouvements désordonnés des hanches de la barde ne s'arrêtèrent pas, alors qu'elle s'arquait contre la bouche aimante. "Xena... ohh... oh Xena, s'il te plaît... nggh..." La guerrière arrêta sa torture excitante et passa rapidement sa langue d'avant en arrière contre le clito. Elle sentit les jambes de Gabrielle se tendre et trembler et elle redoubla ses efforts, récompensée un instant plus tard par le son de son nom sorti de la gorge de la barde en un cri étranglé au moment où le puissant orgasme se fraya un chemin à travers son corps. Xena continua de caresser Gabrielle avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que le corps de la barde s'affaissât et retombât sur la couverture. Elle resta où elle était, lapant à petits coups de langue la passion qui s'écoulait goutte à goutte de la femme épuisée, jusqu'à ce que les répliques du choc cessassent. Avec un baiser aimant sur les grandes lèvres, Xena remonta et prit la barde épuisée dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos et lui murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille.  
"Tu sais..." murmura Gabrielle plus tard, quand elle revint à la réalité. "Personne ne voudrait jamais croire que tu peux être aussi douce et aussi aimante." Elle embrassa la peau nue de la poitrine de sa guerrière.  
"C'est seulement parce que tu as ouvert mon cœur," répliqua Xena, répondant au baiser de la barde par un des siens sur la tête dorée. Elle serra gentiment Gabrielle dans ses bras et en regardant le ciel. "Nous ferions mieux d'y aller si nous voulons arriver sur le territoire des Amazones à la tombée de la nuit."  
"Oh non," répondit la barde, gigotant pour s'échapper des bras de Xena et en grimpant sur elle jusqu'à chevaucher son estomac. Elle passa ses doigts de chaque côté du visage de la guerrière.  
"Tu sais, c'est possible pour moi de te faire l'amour sans que toi tu -"  
"Ch..." Elle posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Xena pour la réduire au silence. Elle se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres fussent à quelques poils de la bouche de la guerrière. "Je t'aime aussi et te faire l'amour est un plaisir bien plus grand que ce que je peux décrire." Elle termina sa déclaration en unissant leurs bouches. Avec une lenteur infinie, Gabrielle s'abaissa le long du corps de Xena, la déshabillant du cuir qui l'empêchait de ressentir cette exquise sensation qu'était la peau de la guerrière. La petite culotte suivit et la barde se repositionna contre la nudité de Xena. Elle l'embrassa d'une épaule à l'autre, tirant soupirs après soupirs des lèvres de la guerrière.  
"Gab-brie-elle..." grogna-t-elle quand les douces lèvres bardiques se refermèrent autour de son téton. Xena ne s'était jamais permis d'être si ouverte avec une amante, mais elle n'avait jamais eu d'amante comme sa barde. Son corps se détendit et s'ouvrit aux explorations de la bouche et des doigts de Gabrielle, une confiance naturelle qu'elle n'avait jamais connue avec une autre personne. Elle ferma les yeux et se perdit dans les sensations de la langue de la barde qui caressait son sein. "C'est si bien... si bon." souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur la tête de la barde. La façon dont Gabrielle connaissait exactement ce qu'il fallait lui donner et où le donner était presque instinctive ; elle ne restait pas trop longtemps à un même endroit, et chaque caresse envoyait Xena grimper d'un cran dans l'échelle de l'extase. Avec Gabrielle, elle n'avait jamais besoin de demander, n'avait jamais à attendre pour ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle était libre de s'en remettre à elle et d'être une femme, vulnérable et ouverte. Tout mouvement et caresse était bienvenu et aimé. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des celles de Gabrielle et pressa son centre humide contre le ventre de la barde, gémissant à ce contact. Sa respiration devint saccadée quand son amante amena une main entre elles deux et chercha le feu liquide de leur passion. Les hanches de Xena commencèrent à bouger, attirant les doigts de la barde. Gabrielle avait le pouvoir de retirer d'elle des émotions et des sensations que personne n'aurait jamais pu. Les yeux fermés, la tête se balançant, Xena se laissa aller, faisant implicitement confiance à la barde pour prendre le contrôle. Quand un troisième doigt fut ajouté et que Gabrielle chevaucha une cuisse musclée, Xena faillit presque jouir aussitôt par avance sur ce qui allait venir. "Dieux oui, Gabrielle… fais-le," gémit-elle. Les aller-retour commencèrent doucement et lentement, cherchant leur rythme, ils augmentèrent seulement quand les mouvement des hanches de Xena le dictèrent. Bientôt la barde dut utiliser sa main libre pour se soutenir quand le tempo augmenta. "Plus fort…" grogna-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Gabrielle savait très bien ce qu'elle aimait et comme elle l'aimait. Bientôt, le bras de la barde travailla durement, enfouissant ses doigts profondément dans la douce humidité pendant que son pouce excitait le clito sensible. Les muscles de Xena serraient les doigts trempés, ajoutant à la sensation de plénitude au fond d'elle. Ses hanches quittaient la couverture à chaque mouvement vers le bas du bras de Gabrielle, comme toute pensée rationnelle la quittait. Quelques temps plus tard, ses hanches se redressèrent et restèrent là, alors qu'elle serrait les dents et agrippait le bras de la barde qui la supportait. Une dernière poussée et une pression ferme du pouce de Gabrielle et les portes s'ouvrirent, faisant perdre pied à Xena. Elle s'effondra en arrière, ses muscles intérieurs gardant la barde en elle alors que les vagues continuaient à rouler à travers elle. Elle sentit comme un brouillard les tendres baisers sur son ventre et relâcha à contrecœur les doigts de son amante, sachant bien qu'ils allaient bientôt l'envelopper dans le plus grand câlin que Gabrielle pourrait lui donner.  
"Tu es formidable," croassa-t-elle bien plus tard, bras et jambes entremêlés.  
"Non, mon amour… c'est toi qui es formidable," répondit Gabrielle, en enlevant les mèches trempées de sueur de son visage. "Je t'aime."  
"Je t'aime aussi… plus que tout," murmura Xena, en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la barde. Elle tendit le bras et tira une couverture sur leurs corps nus, se blottissant encore plus dans les bras de la jeune femme. Il allait leur falloir du temps avant qu'elles ne songeassent à bouger.

FIN.  
NDT : Pour toi, mon cœur, et nos petits matins… ?

Traduit par Fausta88, Paris, le 22 août 1999.


End file.
